Question: Christopher had to read papers 44 through 73 for homework tonight. If Christopher read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 44 through 73, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 30. We see that Christopher read 30 papers. Notice that he read 30 and not 29 papers.